


Плохой день

by Sleep_skull



Series: Аркобалено аркобаленятся [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Other, Team as Family, but they never admit it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_skull/pseuds/Sleep_skull
Summary: У всех бывают плохие дни. Аркобалено не исключение.
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Arcobaleno (Kateyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: Аркобалено аркобаленятся [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015903
Kudos: 9





	Плохой день

Это был один из тех абсолютно ненавидимых всеми дней, когда всё идёт совершенно не так. Кажется, что мир возненавидел тебя, со злобной усмешкой нанося тебе удары прямо под дых, пока ты не упадешь на грязную землю в абсолютном отчаянии. Такие дни абсолютно ужасны для одного человека, но гораздо хуже, когда плохой день случается у целой группы.

А ещё он мёрз, потратив слишком много пламени на спасение жизни всяким придуркам.

Реборн поморщился от особенно громкого ругательства, вышедшего изо рта Лар, когда она костерила Колонелло на все лады. Солдат пытался возражать, рефлекторно выплёскивая пламя Дождя, но Лар от этого лишь сильнее бесилась на него и злобно рявкала, чтоб тот заткнулся и перестал ныть. Реборн никак не мог понять, как она может почти кричать, очень яростно матерясь, когда её чуть ли не придушили час назад, и на шее сейчас медленно появлялись синяки от чужих пальцев.

Лар болящее горло не мешало строить ещё и его, но Реборн ее игнорировал, раздражённо сверкая глазами из-под федоры. Он не был её подчинённым, и совершенно не собирался выслушивать нравоучения. Значит сейчас, когда Скалл наконец достал всех своим скулежом, она начала читать им нотации, но до тех пор, пока он не разнылся, ей было плевать?

Сама причина споров приютилась у самого края стола, ближе к выходу, чтоб была возможность сбежать. Скалл сидел, сжавшись, обхватив себя руками, стараясь стать как можно меньше и незаметнее, — с яркой фиолетовой раскраской не отсвечивать получалось у него откровенно плохо, — и молча глотал слёзы, лишь иногда тихо поскуливая.

Реборн скривился и отвёл взгляд, переключившись на более интересные личностей. Верде с Вайпер что-то сердито обсуждали, иногда срываясь на крики. Гроза, растрёпаный, в бинтах, махал руками и иногда тыкал в лежащие перед ним записи, пытаясь что-то доказать их туману. Те лишь раздражённо отфыркивались, ёжась от холода и отвечая ему монотонным, серым, незаинтересованным тоном. Верде на такое пренебрежение обижался сильнее, и всё повторялось сначала.

— Вместо того, чтоб наблюдать за бесплатным шоу, мог бы помочь мне с ужином, — заметил Фонг со своей обычной улыбкой, явно стараясь отрешиться от всего происходящего. Получалось у него плохо, напряжение читалось в движениях, в речи, в побелевших костяшках на оцарапанной руке, держащей кружку чая.

Реборн фыркнул и наклонил голову, скрывая лицо. Фонг дёрнулся, резко поставил кружку на стол. Звякнула посуда, звон её совпал с особенно противным скулежом Скалла, матом Лар и криком Верде, отдаваясь в голове.

Киллер поморщился, прижал холодные пальцы к вискам, потом встал.

— Ты куда собрался? — окликнула его Лар, раздражённо поджав губы.

— Спать. — резко ответил он, направляясь к выходу.

— А ужин? — осторожно спросил Фонг, наклоняя голову.

— Не голоден, — отрезал Реборн и вышел из кухни, направляясь в свою комнату.

Он лежал в кровати, пялясь в потолок и пытаясь уснуть, стараясь игнорировать сверлящую виски головную боль. Несколько раз Реборн переворачивал подушку, вертелся, то сбрасывая, то вновь накидывая на себя одеяло, но сон не шёл. Ему мешало всё — холод, скомканная простынь, которую он поленился поправить, даже обычно не замечаемый под подушкой пистолет давил в какую-то точку на голове, заставляя боль усиливаться. Он вздохнул и сел на кровати, прижав руку ко лбу. Его наконец-то перестало мутить, и начало сводить желудок от голода — последний раз он ел еще утром. Реборн нашарил тапочки, и осторожно встал с кровати, морщась от ощущения молотков, стучащих по внутренней части черепа. Если он не может уснуть, то хоть перекусит, может, тогда живот перестанет болеть.

Он вышел в коридор, включил свет на лестнице, осторожно спустился вниз и остановился возле дивана в гостиной, задумчиво уставившись на открывшуюся ему картину. На разложенном диване, спрятавшись под кучей одеял, спали остальные, освещённые сейчас слабым светом из ночника.

Реборн даже не был особо удивлён. Такое повторялось уже не в первый раз. Скорее всего, Лар выгнала Колонелло спать в гостиную, потом не выдержала пустой кровати и пришла к нему, когда тот заснул. Фонг помогал Колонелло разложить диван, да так и остался, Верде было лень идти наверх, Вайпер и Скалл тоже в какой-то момент присоединились.

Реборн вздохнул, смотря на сбившихся в кучу товарищей. В такие моменты аркобалено напоминали ему стаю диких собак, которые кусали и царапали друг друга, злобно рыча на любое чужое движение, но все равно жавшихся друг к другу тощими боками в попытке уловить хоть кроху тепла. Они — дикая стая, голодные, изодранные, никому нахер не нужные кроме друг друга.

Жалкие.

Реборн почувствовал, как губы его скривились в усмешке.

Отвратительно.

Вайпер тем временем зашевелились, видимо, чувствительный к любым переменам Туман больше не могли игнорировать его присутствие. Или свет от коридора.

Неважно.

— Если идёшь на кухню, принеси мне воды. — сказали ему всё тем же монотонным тоном. Реборн бросил на них раздражённый взгляд.

— Ещё бы, спать под тремя одеялами, конечно, сжаришься и пить захочешь, — фыркнул он и пошёл на кухню.

На кухне обнаружилась тарелка с карри, накрытая полотенцем, чтобы блюдо не успело остыть. Его порция, которую он вечером так и не съел.

Киллер хмыкнул. Знают ведь, что без ужина он не уснёт.

Острое карри обожгло горло и пищевод, разгоняя кровь по телу и согревая что-то внутри. Реборн откопал в холодильнике какой-то странный сок с абсолютно ненатуральным вкусом, запил еду, унимая пожар во рту и вернулся со стаканом воды в гостиную.

Стакан был торжественно вручен Вайпер, и, ожидая, пока их туман допьёт, Реборн перевел взгляд на остальных.

Он вздохнул и поморщился, внимательно изучая лежбище, не выдержал и сел на диван. Осторожно снял с Верде очки, положил их на тумбочку рядом, — учёный что-то проворчал во сне, но так и не проснулся. 

Реборн аккуратно двинулся по дивану, стараясь никого не придавить. Он подпихнул свернувшегося клубочком на краю дивана Скалла поближе к Колонелло. Их облако всё ещё била дрожь после недавних слёз, и Реборн надеялся, что близость к Дождю поможет тому успокоиться. Скалл вздрогнул от прикосновения, но больше никак не отреагировал, а вот Колонелло открыл один глаз, взглянул на него, что-то недовольно пробурчал и прижал Облако поближе к себе, совершенно не заботясь об отбитых рёбрах. Идиот.

Киллер наконец добрался до того, кто беспокоил его больше всего. Фонг, придурок, дремал сидя, откинувшись на стену, и он боялся представить, что будет с его затёкшими мышцами и позвоночником завтра с утра. Реборн абсолютно не желал лечить его завтра, так что сейчас прикоснулся к его плечам, и постарался уложить на диван так, чтобы не разбудить при этом.

Не повезло. Фонг открыл глаза, задумчиво на него посмотрел, с благодарностью устраиваясь на подушках.

— Я думал, ты пошёл спать, — сказал он тихо.

— А я и иду, — насупился Реборн и демонстративно пополз обратно, стараясь не наступить ни на чью голову.

Фонг приподнялся, поймал его за край пижамной рубашки.

— Останься, — попросил он шёпотом. Реборн попытался его отцепить и сердито зарычал.

— Почему я должен? — спросил он, фыркая, когда не смог отцепить чужую руку. Фонг без стеснения воспользовался тем, что Реборну стало жаль его разбитые пальцы, и уцепился за него ещё и второй рукой.

— Ты можешь помешать кому-то, когда будешь вставать с дивана, — логично заметил Ураган, — давай, тут где-то была лишняя подушка.

— Никому я не помешаю! — цыкнул он, все же пытаясь отползти, надеясь, что Фонг отстанет.

— Ты уже мешаешь, — раздражённо прохрипела Лар откуда-то сзади, и Реборн почувствовал, как мускулистая женская рука обхватила его за талию и с силой притянула к себе. Он пытался возражать, но пламя Дождя, которое солдатка даже не пыталась сдерживать, окружило его голову холодной пеленой, успокаивая головную боль. Он вздохнул и сдался, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее в чужих объятиях. К ним под бок подкатился Фонг, обнимая его с другой стороны.

Под его кожу медленно просачивался жар других тел, согревая, и вскоре он расслабился настолько, что смог уснуть.

Ему было тепло.


End file.
